heros_league_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Ramiel
A Deva Angel, captured 100 years ago by the former leaders of the Heroes League during the Seige of Lillis. He had to be bound in place for 80 years until he calmed down from his rage deep within the undermaze. He was only released after the new leader of Heroes League, Connor Quinn, spoke to him to assuage his rage and convince him that the former leaders actions were just. Afterwards Ramiel agreed to remain with the guild, as he would no longer be allowed to serve the gods. He is currently a well respected healer, and keeper of the undermaze. Though never completing the Orientation Contract, Ramiel has taken both of the guild's oaths, and is considered a veteran member. He is not currently part of any squad. However, it is intended for him to lead the Player's squad as their Gaurdian after they've reached a high enough renown. While no longer able to serve Pelor directly, Ramiel still follows his teachings and longs to be redeemed in the eyes of his God. Appearance: Though immortal and several hundred years old, Ramiel's chosen human form is only about 19 years old. This places him as the youngest appearing veteran member, and Titleholder of the guild. He is 5'6'', with light blond and curly hair. His eyes are a bright gold, and gold flecks dot his cheeks like freckles but a few of them almost resemble scales. His shoulders are feathered and as such he always wears clothes that have holes cut out around the shoulders. There are also holes in the back of his shirt, where large wings come out. They match his hair color, but are flecked with gold at the tips as well. He doesn't usually show them. He likes to wear flowy clothing, usually purple. Personality: Ramiel is not a talkative guy, as he's still not entirely familiar with or comfortable talking to mortals. He can seem a little aloof with his actions and is not quick to warm up to people. For an angel, he's got a grim sense of humor, often laughing at morbid jokes or making them himself. The angel spends most of his time wandering the undermaze, of which he knows every turn by heart, or conversing with the Patron. If he's not there you can find him in the medical bay or occasionally talking to Conner Quinn, his only true friend. Stats: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Deva: Challenge 10 AC: 17 | HP: 136 | Spd: 30, 60 fly | Initiative: +4 STR: 18 (+4) | DEX: 18 (+4) | CON: 18 (+4) | INT: 17 (+3) | WIS: 20 (+5) | CHA: 20 (+5) Saving Throws: Wis +9, Cha +9 Skills: Insight +7, Perception +9 Damage Resist: Radiant, (Bludgeoning, piercing, slashing)NonMagic Weapons Immunity: Charm, Exhaustion, Fright Senses: Darkvision 120 Passive Perception: 19 Languages: '''All, Telepathy 120 ft -------------- '''Angelic Weapons: The Deva's weapon attacks are magical. When hit with it, it deals an extra 4d8 radiant damage. Innate Spellcasting: DC of 17 At will: Detect good and Evil 1 per day: Commune, Raise Dead '''Magic Resistant: '''ADV on saving throws from spells and other magic effects. ----------- Actions: # Multiattack: 2 melee attacks # Mace: +8 to hit, reach 5 ft, one target. 1d6+4 (plus 4d8 radiant damage from Angelic Weapon) # Healing Touch (3/day): Touch heal another target by (4d8+2), target is cured from any curse, disease, poison, blindness, or deafness. # Change Shape: The deva magically polymorphs into a humanoid or beast that has a challenge equal or less than 10. Any equipment is absorbed or worn b the creature, Ramiel's choice. ## In the new form the deva retains it's game statistics and ability to speak, but it's ac, movement modes, strength, dexterity, and special senses are replaced. It also gains whatever cool shit the new form has.